1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to air valves, and more particularly to a solenoid controlled, pilot air operated pilot valve which functions as an amplifier for use in controlling a larger air valve such as a four-way valve, a three-way valve, a two-way valve or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the air valve art to provide pilot valves for operating four-way valves, three-way valves, two-way valves and the like. It is also known in the valve art, to provide solenoid controlled pilot air valves. However, a problem encountered in the prior art solenoid controlled valves is that the prior art pilot valves require high wattage solenoids for operating the same. It is also known that low wattage solenoids are available, but they are not capable of operating conventional pilot air valves.